


Another Incident

by Madam_Sunflower



Category: Clark Titor (YouTube Channel), Kibble Creations, Leovincible Creations, Siren Head - Trevor Henderson, The Agency, Trevor Henderson
Genre: Best Friends, Blood and Injury, Childhood Friends, Creatures, Creatures & Monsters, Diners, Epic Friendship, F/M, Father Figures, Fatherhood, Female Friendship, Friendship, Gen, Hunters & Hunting, Injured Characters, Injury, Injury Recovery, Inspired by Clark Titor Videos, Inspired by Youtube, Major Character Injury, Major Original Character(s), Male Friendship, Male-Female Friendship, Monster Hunters, Monster Slayers, Monsters, My First Work in This Fandom, Mystical Creatures, Mythical Beings & Creatures, Original Character(s), Original Character-centric, Original Female Character(s) - Freeform, Original Male Character(s) - Freeform, Other, Parenthood, Protective Team, Sleep, Sleep Deprivation, Sleepiness, Spies & Secret Agents, Strange Job, Surprise You Have Kids Now, Team Dynamics, Team as Family, Tired Agents, Tired Keepers, Troublesome Four, Weirdness, college students, diner food, parental figure, tired characters, troublemakers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-23
Updated: 2020-11-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 05:54:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,155
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27688580
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madam_Sunflower/pseuds/Madam_Sunflower
Summary: The Agency's Troublesome Four are at it again this time the aftermath is a bit different than the times before.This time the four end up having to get patched up by The Agency before having to wait for their keeper, Agent Titor.
Relationships: Agent Clark Titor & Lucas & Hazel & Elijah & Lyla, Elijah & Hazel, Elijah & Lucas, Elijah & Lyla, Elijah/Lyla, Hazel & Lyla, Lucas & Hazel, Lucas & Hazel & Elijah & Lyla, Lucas & Lyla, Lucas/Hazel
Kudos: 2





	Another Incident

**Author's Note:**

> I know this might seem kind of strange but if you've ever seen any of Clark Titor's videos you'll know where this idea came from. 
> 
> For those of you who don't have any clue what I'm talking about I'll give a quick little summary and I'll also leave the channel link and the video links down below so you can check everything else out for yourself.
> 
> Channel Link and Video Links:
> 
> Youtube Channel Link: https://www.youtube.com/channel/UCjXKWDaa8AXVGzOiV96D6-g/featured
> 
> The Corner Creature: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=fnFbQk7e6xI
> 
> The Furby King: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=vaj5VbkeOso
> 
> In two and soon to be more of Clark Titor's videos he talks about four teenagers that his agency has somewhat adopted based on how they have already killed two monsters. This group is made up of two young men and two young women who The Agency will be recruiting after they finish college. Because of this though the four tend to get into a lot of trouble and as Clark Titor has said before there are more than just two stories about the group.
> 
> The group of four is what has inspired me to write this little story since I love the idea of an agency of monster hunters taking in four kids who like to cause trouble and care nothing about their own well-being lol. I'm pretty sure a lot of other people do so as well.
> 
> In the videos, they are unnamed which is why I just made up names for them which as you can see are Lucas, Hazel, Elijah, and Oliva. There's not really any special meanings to any of the names I picked I just liked them!
> 
> I did make Clark Titor the Agent that's meant to look after them since it just seemed fitting.
> 
> I'm sorry for rambling so much there was just a lot of explaining that I felt I needed to do before anyone started reading.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞

Hazel let out a tired yawn as she checked her phone for the fifth time since she and the others had been sent to the side to wait. She let out an annoyed sigh as she felt the stinging ich of the bandages that were across some points of her body, including her hand and wrist that was holding her phone. She glared at stark white bandages and slightly cursed the creature that had left bloody marks from where it had grabbed her.

She could hear soft snoring beside her and noted that it was the mixture of two snores. One belonging to her boyfriend Lucas who was nearly laying in her lap and the other snore belonging to her best friend Oliva who was curled up around her own boyfriend Elijah.

Just like her, Elijah was wide awake and looking at his phone, clearly wanting to get some sleep but unable to do so in the uncomfortable waiting chairs they had been placed in.

“You know we’re going to be in so much trouble when he gets here,” Hazel said, as she looked towards Elijah as boredom crept under her skin. She noted the bandage that was on one of his cheeks from where the creature had hit him slicing open the skin. “We’ll probably be given double training,” She said as she watched Elijah put his phone away before turning his head to look at her.

“Or worse, we get clean-up duty again,” Elijah said, shivering run down his spine as a look of disgust washed over his face, remembering the last time their small group had been made to clean up the remains of a creature.

“I hope not,” Hazel whined, letting her head fall back against the cold, beige wall that they were against. “It took hours to get the smell of monster guts out of my hair after,” She complained before letting a sigh leave her as she kept her eyes closed.

“I think that stench stained everywhere, not just your hair,” Elijah pointed out as he moved himself and Oliva around carefully as to not wake her up. Before long she was laying against his chest and his back was leaning against the arm of the seat while one of his legs was tucked under Oliva.

“Probably,” Hazel sighed, keeping her eyes closed as she focused on the cold that seeped from the wall, causing a shiver to run through her. “How long have we been waiting?” She asked, trying to remember when they had gotten to the med bay, but it had all happened so fast.

“We got here at one something, or at least close to that,” Elijah answered as he looked at his phone to remind himself of what time it was. “It’s two-fifty now,” He explained with a shrug as he wrapped his arm around Oliva to pull her closer.

“Fuck,” Hazel said with a groan as she finally lifted her head up from the wall and opened her eyes. “Where is he?” She asked more to herself than to her friend as she let one of her hands fall to Lucas’ head.

Hazel let out a little huff as she felt Lucas fall completely into her lap, his arms going around her waist as he fell deeper asleep. Even though Hazel was slightly jealous that her boyfriend could sleep through just about anything she couldn’t help but let out a tiny smile as she ran her fingers through his hair.

“I have no clue he’s usually here by now,” Elijah answered, letting his eyes slide shut as he planned to fall asleep like Oliva and Lucas no matter how uncomfortable he was in the loveseats they had been placed in. 

Hazel glared at her friend, opening her mouth to try to keep him awake since she didn’t want to be alone while they all slept, but before she could a voice cut her off.

“I hope you all realize that that isn’t a good thing,” The gruff voice of a man said from the entrance of where they had been waiting. 

Hazel and Elijah being the only ones awake at the moment jumped and snapped their heads to look at who the voice had come from. They both relaxed as they saw none other than the man they had been speaking of Agent Clark Titor before them a displeased look on his face as he stared at them all.

"Hey, Boss," Hazel greeted with her usual name for him as she lifted the hand that wasn't in her boyfriend's hair to wave at their Keeper.

"Hi, Sir," Elijah spoked after Hazel and nodded his head as a sign of respect but other than that didn't move as he kept his arm around Oliva.

"Hello, you two," Agent Titor responded the unhappy expression still across his face as he stared at the two of them alongside the two that were still sleeping. "Would you mind explaining to me why I got a call from The Agency telling me that my kids were harmed after facing off against yet another creature?" He asked the displeasure seeping into his face as he spoke.

"Before we answer, I have a question of my own," Hazel said as she kept her hand buried in Lucas's hair as she looked at the man that had been training them ever since they killed their second creature. 

"Which is?" Titor asked as he looked at one out of two of the young women before him, who was also one out of four of his students who loved to get into trouble.

"Where have you been?" Hazel demanded softly not real bite in her words as she glared at the older man. "We've been waiting here forever and they wouldn't even let us get something from the vending machine," She explained as she watched him with curious eyes.

Despite the fact that she and her friends were incredibly tired they were also extremely hungry but they hadn't been allowed to get anything to eat in case something with their injuries went wrong.

"I was out on a mission, Hazel," Titor explained giving the young woman a slightly annoyed glare. "I'm sorry I wasn't available right away but I wasn't expecting my students to get into another fight with a creature especially after last time," He pointed out as he reached up and pinched the bridge of his nose in annoyance.

"He has a point," Elijah said with a shrug as he moved to sit up a little more so he could wake Oliva up.

"Fair enough," Hazel said with a shrug as she began to push Lucas's shoulder a little as she tried to wake him up as well.

"Good to know," Titor said in a fake cheery voice as he let his glare settle on them once more. "Now I want answers," He demanded, his stance clearly showing how unhappy he was with them all but the two didn't need his stance to tell them that.

"It was an accident..." Hazel started but gave their Keeper a glare of her own as he cut her off.

"Bullshit," Titor said his glare becoming more annoyed as he turned his gaze towards her knowing that she was the unnamed leader of their little troublemaking group.

"It was!" Hazel defended herself and her friends as she gave Lucas a rather hard push against the shoulder causing him to finally stir. "We were just minding our own business when it happened!" She pouted slightly as Lucas started to push himself up from her lap as Oliva began to stir from her loud words. "We weren't even looking for creatures this time," She promised honesty lacing her words clearly offended that their Keeper didn't believe her words.

"She's telling the truth we weren't looking for trouble this time," Lucas mumbled sleepily as he began to get his bearings not needing to hear the conversation the three had been having to know what was going on.

"We were coming back from a bonfire..." Hazel began to explain again before she was cut off once more this time by one of her friends and not by Titor.

"A pretty shitty, bonfire," Oliva spoke as she kept her weight against Elijah's chest clearly not wanting to open her eyes in hopes she could go back to sleep. "Didn't even have good music or beer," She explained with displeasure clearly not happy that she and her friends had wasted their Friday night at a bust of a party.

"Exactly," Hazel agreed as she motioned towards Oliva who still refused to open her eyes no matter how many times Elijah tried to get her to do so. "We were heading back from the opening where the bonfire was being held when we heard a scream," She explained as Lucas's arms wrapped around her shoulders as he leaned his head against the back of her own. "At first we ignored it but then it happened two more times, so like the good agents we are we went to go check it out," She said ignoring the tired sigh that left Titor.

"And then what happened?" Titor asked, knowing that he could just get the full story from a field report but didn't want to deal with that at the moment.

"Then we went off the path and headed towards the sound of the screams," Elijah said as he took over the story not wanting to make Hazel explain on her own. "We truly didn't expect to find anything but as we got closer the screaming still hadn't stopped and after a few more minutes of walking we..." He trailed off knowing that their Keeper hadn't gotten the idea.

"You found where the screams were coming from and instead of waiting for back up you engaged the creature," Titor explained as he started to get the picture which he wasn't happy about.

"We couldn't just wait it was attacking a civilian," Hazel piped up, pulling away from Lucas as she looked at their trainer. "It had a man and a woman cornered, it already looked like it had taken a big chunk out of the man's leg," She explained her voice raising as she watched his expression become a little more gentle than before though it still stayed stern.

Hazel had always been the more protective of the group, always waiting to protect both her friends and the innocent whenever she could.

"I understand that Hazel but you all could have been hurt in the process," Titor explained wanting the young woman to get what he was saying since sometimes he felt like she didn't truly care for her own life. "You all did get hurt and from what I hear you yourself lured the creature away with your own blood," He pointed out as he looked down at her bandaged hand.

"People were going to die," Hazel grumbled as she let Lucas pull her close once more clearly trying not to admit that Titor was right.

"You yourself could have died," Titor pointed out anger flashing in his eyes at hearing her words.

Hazel said nothing making Titor sigh in annoyance as he ran a hand down his face before looking towards the other three who weren't arguing with him. He noted the bandages on Oliva's shoulder and let his eyes linger on the bandages around Lucas's neck that were somewhat hidden by Hazel who he still held close.

Titor wanted to be made and to be honest, he was but he knew being angry would help any of them at the moment. He knew that every one of them including himself were tired and hungry so with a deep breath, he told himself that he would scold them all later.

"We will finish this conversation once you are all rested," Titor explained before motioning for them all to stand which, of course, they all did even Hazel who was still somewhat displeased with being told she was wrong for risking her own life. "For now let's get you kids signed out and get you something to eat," He said, before turning towards the entrance to leave where they had all been. "We'll even go to the diner you all like so much in celebration that you're all still alive," He said hiding the small that formed on his lips from his own joke.

"Sounds good to me I'm starving," Lucas said, once all of them were behind their Keeper as they exited the room. 

"I'm sure," Titor said trying to hide the smile that grew slightly bigger as they headed towards the main room to leave.

Titor didn't want his kids to think that they weren't in trouble for what they had done and they were going to be punished for their reckless actions and behavior but right now as they headed out he was just happy that they were all safe.

**Author's Note:**

> I need to make something clear really quick! The monster that the four got into a fight with was no Sirenhead it was something else! 
> 
> I'm sorry if there was some confusion about that I just couldn't figure out what the creature they fought should be so I just left it up to your imagination just like their looks.
> 
> In fact, I'd love to see what you guys think they look like and what monster you think they went up against.
> 
> I hope you all stay Blessed and Safe.
> 
> If you wanna go follow me for some strange reason you can find me on Tumblr @paper-sunflower-lane and on Twitter @SunFlower_Paper.
> 
> Please enjoy my work and please comment, leave kudos, and subscribe because I would love to hear from you guys.
> 
> I hope you all have a Blessed morning, noon, night, or whenever you're reading this!
> 
> Hugs & Love: Sunny🌻💛🌞


End file.
